What Boredom Ensues
by Seshka
Summary: A boring day in the Dragon Castle. What happens when you have two crazy Dragon Knights when they're bored? Trouble and chaos are sure to follow Thatz and Rath in this story. .::Rated T for language::. ONESHOT EDITED


**Disclaimer:**

The Dragon Knights manga are not and will _never_ belong to us. It belongs to my most favorite manga artist Mineko Ohkami.

**What Boredom Ensues**

It was a rather dull day in Dusis.

There were no special missions, no demons to hunt, and no treasures to find for the Dragon Knights.

Lucky for Rune that he likes to be in the castle and that he always finds something to do. The Dragon Knight of Water went to the courtyard to meditate and to practice with his elfin powers next to the pond.

But that leaves what the other two knights were doing to keep themselves busy...

Thatz was so bored that he ate eat more than what he usually did, he slept until noon, and chose to spend the rest of his free time on his favorite hobby: getting in Rune's nerves.

Rath on the other hand tried to find something to occupy himself with, and ended up using some documents Alfeegi organized to make paper airplanes that he would launch out of the castle windows. Then he used his fire magic to light the paper planes as they fell…

Yes, nothing good can come out of bored Dragon Knights, but at least they made that boring day interesting…

"RATH!" , yelled the pissed off White Dragon Officer. "WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?"

"Hi Alfeegi, It's just target practice.", said Rath as he launched another plane and then lit said plane in fire.

"…Rath?", said Alfeegi in a rather calm tone.

"Yes?…", said Rath softly, obviously scared by Alfeegi's earlier outburst.

"Why?", asked Alfeegi in a soft and rather calm tone.

"_Why_ what?", said the Fire Dragon Knight getting nervous by Alfeegi's unusually calm behavior.

"WHAT ON DUSIS WHERE YOU THINKING?", ranted a really pissed of Alfeegi.

"Do you even have _any_ idea of how long it took to organize those papers?", said Alfeegi while clearly loosing whatever control he had left.

"No, but it was _just_ paper.", said Rath in a soft tone.

"_Why you_ _little_ — Those _were_ Draqueen's Official Royal Documents!" "WHAT THE HECK AM I _SUPPOSED_ TO DO NOW?", yelled Alfeegi to the oblivious Dragon Knight.

"You could… get more papers?", asked Rath in a timid way.

"Get _more_ papers?", said Alfeegi as he picked up what was left of the crippled paper from the floor. "GET MORE PAPERS?!", he would have ranted again but…

'Damn he left already? Sneaky brat.' , thought Alfeegi in shock.  
"WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU _RATH_!"

Meanwhile, in the courtyard with Thatz and Rune…

"Hey Rune!", said Thatz in a rather cheerful mood.

"…", but the elf was in a meditation trance and didn't notice Thatz.

"Rune? Hello? Say something Rune!", said Thatz as he yelled into the Water Dragon Knight's ear.

"…", the elf seemed to still be in deep meditation.

"Rune. I have something extremely important to tell you." "I… I'm going to have a baby!", said Thatz with a serious expression on his face.

"WHAT THE— THATZ!", yelled the elf, having completely lost his concentration and falling into the pond.

"Yes Rune, and YOU are my baby's daddy!", yelled Thatz while pointing an accusing finger at said elf.

"Oh my…" said a soft feminine voice.

"Hi Tintlet, I didn't see you there." , Thatz said while waving and smiling at the fairy princess. "Well it's true, I'm going to have Rune's baby."

"Congratulations Thatz, I'm happy for you." ,said Tintlet with a brilliant smile. "But I didn't know it was possible for human males to give birth. How is it done?", asked a very curious Tintlet.

"Ask Rune, he knows how it's done, after all— he is MY baby's daddy.", exclaimed Thatz as he rubbed his stomach and walked off happily.

"_THATZ_! I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!", yelled the angry elf as he unsheathed his sword and dashed after Thatz.

"THINK OF OUR BABY!", yelled the ex-thief as he ran earning strange looks from the other members of the Dragon Clan.

"I was just— _AAH!_— I WAS JOKING RUNE! _JUST_ _JOKING_!", squeaked Thatz as he got chased down the castle halls by an armed and very pissed off elf.

"No running in the hallways.", said Thetheus in a stern and monotone voice from the inside of his office.

"Run now, walk later. Rune wants to _kill _me! Gotta go!", said Thatz quickly as he rushed off to a safe place where that constipated Dragon Knight wouldn't find him.

"He has no sense of humor at all", scoffed Thatz when he was at a safe distance.

"THATZ!", Rune's voice could be heard pretty much through all the castle, and that was saying a lot.

"YIKES!" "Gotta run, gotta run, gotta— _ouch_!", said the runaway Earth Dragon Knight as he hit his head with something hard. Well, _someone_...

"_Rath_, watch were you're going!", said Thatz while rubbing his forehead. "Geez, your head's so hard that I'll surely get a bruise."

"Look who's talking", muttered Rath as he also rubbed his sore forehead. "Your head is _so_ hard that I'm surprised it can even bruise!" , replied Rath while annoyed at being called hard headed. "And why the heck were you running for anyways?"

"Well if you must know, I'm running away from a PMS-ing elf with a sword!", said Thatz. "That Rune can't take a joke.", sighed Thatz as he chucked a bit.

"What did you do to him now?", asked Rath as curiosity took the better of him. He really wanted to know what caused the uptight elf to loose his temper this time.

"_I told_— I told Rune that I was going to have his baby!", said Thatz while almost cracking down in laugher. "Tintlet was there and _totally_ bought it. It was hilarious!"

"What in Dusis possessed _you_ to do that?! Rune's like an Alfeegi clone. No wonder why you're running away.", said Rath shocked by what Thatz did.

"Hey, I was bored! I had to do something for fun…", said Thatz smugly while crossing his arms over his chest.

"RATH, I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!", echoed the shouts of the angry Alfeegi.

"I see... You're running away, aren't you Rath?", asked an amused Earth Dragon Knight.

"Umm, I was bored too?", said Rath hoping in vain to get out of this one without having to explain everything to the ex-thief.

"Wrong answer! I told you why Rune wants to chew my head off, so tell me, why does Alfeegi wants your hide for?", asked Thatz wanting an answer from the younger Dragon Knight.

"You see, I made some paper airplanes with some "_official documents_" or something. Then I threw them off the window.", said Rath while smiling nervously.

"Are you _insane_? No wonder Alfeegi wants your butt up on the wall.", said Thatz remembering how Alfeegi is when someone ticks him off. "But is that really _all_ you did?"

"Well no, that's not _all_. After that, I kind of used the paper planes as target practice with my fire magic.", said Rath while chuckling nervously.

"Rath my friend, you are _so_ dead!", said Thatz while patting Rath's back in sympathy.

"THATZ YOU ARE _SO_ DEAD!", Rune's yells could be heard coming closer.

"It seems that I'm not the only one that's going to die today!", said Rath cheerfully as he also patted Thatz back.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**READ & REVIEW! **


End file.
